Template talk:Chancellors of Germany
Not an urgent template, but I have a feeling THW: F is going to justify it. TR (talk) 22:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'm disappointed in myself for knowing so few off the list: just the four we have links to, and the three most recent. I know Papen refers to Franz von Papen, but offhand I can't remember anything about him except his name. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:35, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::He was, as Weimar chancellors go, not bad. However, his most important contribution to history was convincing Hindenburg that he should just appoint Hitler to the chancellorship, because they'd totally be able to control Hitler. Oops. He was also one of the few Nuremberg defendants to be acquitted. :::Okay, yeah, that . . . kind of sounds familiar. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:18, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::More tangentially, between Papen's status as nobility and HT's own twee sensibilities, in my personal fan canon, Papen was the Reichskanzler during the Second Great War in TL-191. TR (talk) 05:41, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure, why not. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:18, January 24, 2016 (UTC) On an unrelated note, should Adenauer have a link to his MwIH section next to him in Miscellaneous? I just checked that section, it refers to him as a "logical choice to lead" the FRG, but doesn't say whether he'd become chancellor or was just running for it. :No, he wasn't chancellor. The Allies were still in the planning phase at that point. In fact, the word "chancellor" only appears once in the entire novel, in connection to Bismarck, according to an Amazon search. TR (talk) 17:01, January 24, 2016 (UTC) On another, also unrelated, note, shouldn't there be a line for ItPoME? We've got a proper succession order of chancellors there. Turtle Fan (talk) 08:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Again, no. While the office of führer in that novel serves as both the head of state and head of government in that version of the GGR, they don't use "chancellor" as part of their title, just Führer des Großdeutschen Reiches, the title Hitler adopted in July, 1942. The Führer of the Greater German Reich page is catted into the Chancellors category, but that's because of the WW/Col line, where they did keep the Führer und Reichskanzler title (presumably, in that TL, Hitler had more important things to worry about in July, 1942 than changing his title.) :I've actually given thought to broader "Heads of State of Germany" category, incorporating office-holders from pre- and post-unification Germany (much as we have done with the monarchs). We have two Minister-Presidents (a.k.a. Prime Ministers) of Prussia, Bismarck and Goering, and we have the ItPoME Führers, who, as I said above, were HoG. But the growth potential is pretty shaky at this stage, and given the WW/Col führers and chancellors, it might just be confusing as hell. TR (talk) 17:01, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Deletion So, since THW didn't pan out the way I hoped, and the OTL Chancellors are almost exclusively black, I suggest deleting this template. TR (talk) 16:35, October 20, 2017 (UTC)